Calidim
Though Calidims may look odd, with scaled bodies, long tails and heads like those of snakes, they are actually quite friendly. In the wild, they will approach any human they spot, first flickering their tongues out to smell the person. Should nothing offend them, they will investigate further. They are trusting animals, and simply offering them a handful of green leaves is enough to form a friendship. Calidims are especially partial to lettuce or carrots, and anyone who gives them these foods will receive an affectionate headbutt in return. Magi who often give their Calidim companions treats will even be offered rides on their backs, though most decline. Despite their size, Calidims move very slowly, and often become distracted and stop to eat. Due to their lack of speed, they usually remain in the same areas, and as such are easy to find. They build no homes, and dislike sleeping in caves. Instead, when they tire, they simply stop wherever they are. These companions will sleep anywhere, regardless of their surroundings. As night falls and it grows colder, Calidims become sluggish and even slower. To combat this, they use their magic to produce heat, and sleep until the sun rises once more. No one is sure where Calidim companions are from: it seems they have always inhabited the woods. The oldest villagers say that Calidims have lived here for countless centuries, and historic documents found in the library support this. Egg Thick scales cover the shell of this egg. Hatchling These hatchlings are very easy to care for. They move very slowly, and can be lured anywhere with a bit of food. A common way to herd a Calidim hatchling is to lay down a trail of lettuce. Though it may take the little one a few hours to eat the food, they will surely end up at the desired destination. When not devouring plants, these hatchlings love to explore the woods around the castle. They do so in groups, and are followed by a few watchful adults. Caladim hatchlings are not particularly interested in the castle, but they do love the gardens. If not for the gates built there, Calidim hatchlings would probably eat every plant in sight. Adult Once fully grown, Calidim companions are much taller than any human. Travelers from far away are often startled when they first see them, but are quickly reassured that they pose no threat. Calidims are some of the most gentle creatures. They move slowly throughout the southern woods, their time spent on finding food. Their long necks allow them to reach many leaves, though their favorite meals are piles of carrots. Come winter, many Calidim companions slowly move south, where vegetation remains lush and green throughout the year. Any hatchlings that wish to migrate south are taken along as well. Still, there are others who remain at The Keep throughout the year, eating vegetables grown from the gardens. Others remain in the woods, using their powers to keep snow away, and plants growing. Even though they are weakest at this time, it's uncommon for animals to attack Calidim companions. When they are threatened, Calidims usually stand still, as the strange scales that cover them act as natural armor. If any predators goes after hatchlings, however, any nearby Calidim will become aggressive. When angered, Calidims use their large size to their advantage, and kick and step on predators to drive them away. If the situation becomes more dire, Calidim companions will bite their enemies, injecting them with venom. This venom creates a powerful burning sensation, though it causes no harm. Anyone, or any animal, touched by it has the immediate desire to jump into a very cold river at once. Breeding Additional Information * No. 356 * Obtained from Herbalist Shop for 6,700 * Released: December 6, 2012 * Artist: Lazuli * Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Lazuli